Creamy Connections
by HAHAhachoo
Summary: Who knew ice-cream was a great way to bond? A continuation of Ice-cream nibbles...or licks.


**A/N: I needed to do this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.**

* * *

Marinette had decided to hold a picnic. You know, to bond with her classmates, or maybe one classmate in particular. All her class was invited, even Chloe, but Marinette knew she wasn't going to show up anyway. And it was for the best.

Alya had convinced Marinette that she had to make the moves on Adrien and become strong friends before anything else could happen and Marinette totally agreed. And she was terrified.

What had she been thinking? She couldn't possibly pull this off. She wasn't confident enough. The only time she was ever confident was as ladybug. A thought popped up in her head. ' Your confident with Chat as Marinette.' But she quickly squashed it, a blush spreading across her cheeks. No, she was not going to think of Chat Noir and be planning to get to know Adrien better to improve their relationship.

Another thought crossed her mind and this time it was accepted.

She could pretend that Adrien was Chat Noir.

Marinette knew it was wrong but that way she might be a little more confident and a little less clumsy.

And Adrien obviously was not Chat Noir, they were so different than each other, so it might not work at all. But she could try.

* * *

Everything was set.

The sun was up in the sky.

The birds were chirping and the butterflies...er, fluttering, yes that's the word.

The picnic mat was set and the food was laid out.

And the ice-cream stand just across the street.

It was perfect. Almost as perfect as Adrien's glorious face. Almost.

Marinette heard voices and looked up to see that everyone was arriving. Pleased with the setting, Marinette got up to greet everyone and to tell them to help themselves. She spotted Alya and went over to hug her.

"This is perfect, thank you for helping me and for giving me the idea."

Alya hugged Marinette back and smiled. " Girl, this was all you, well done it looks great." And then she smirked. " But not as great as Adrien who is standing there looking devilishly handsome."

Alya released a red and stammering Marinette, giggling to herself as she saw her best friend headed towards the mentioned boy trying not to fall over. What she didn't know was that Marinette was concentrating really hard to visualise Adrien in a black mask. Concentrating so hard that she went right by Adrien but after a few steps too far, Marinette realized what she had done and quickly backtracked.

Adrien, who had realized that Marinette had walked right past him instead of stopping before him, grinned. Marinette was always so flustered in front of Adrien and confident in front of Chat. He wanted to see that confidence all the time but maybe Marinette was just intimidated by Adrien. After all, his father was her favourite designer. His thoughts were cut off as Marinette's face appeared in front of him.

She was going to do this. Adrien looked a lot like Chat with an imaginary black mask on his face. It was a bit weird but it helped her out in pretending that Adrien Agreste, her crush, was Chat Noir, the superhero and her friend. The friend she was confident with. Like she had to be. Right now. Clearing her throat, Marinette spoke up.

"He-hello Adrien!"

Damn that stutter.

Marinette WILL be confident.

"How are you? Do you like the picnic so far?"

Overlooking the fact that he had just arrived and hadn't really got to do anything yet, which made the question she had just asked invalid, Adrien smiled. Marinette was trying to be confident and he thought it was really sweet.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Marinette! Did you do this all by yourself?"

Blushing, Marinette replied. " Well, I had a little bit of help."

Not wanting the conversation to end, Marinette continued.

"Well then, what would you like first Adrien? I have pretty much everything from the bakery here." Marinette asked. That had been her longest sentence without stuttering ever! Alya would be proud.

Adrien's smile grew mischievous, an expression Marinette had never seen on the sweet boy's face.

"Let's go get some ice-cream, shall we?"

Marinette's face bloomed a bright red. A colour that Adrien thought suited her quite well.

"I-ice-cream?"

Adrien grinned. " Yeah, why not. And everyone seems occupied so they won't miss us." He reasoned, trying to get Marinette to agree.

Looking back towards everyone, Marinette saw that what Adrien had said was true. Everyone was either eating or chatting away. They wouldn't notice they were gone. But that was even worse. Her and Adrien. Alone. With ice-cream. Marinette gulped. Ice-cream.

But she had told herself that she would be confident and bond with Adrien. And if ice-cream was what it took, ice-cream it will be.

"Okay let's go." And in a burst of new-found confidence, she grabbed his arm and led him away towards the ice-cream cart.

When they got there, Adrien went up to the ice-cream man and asked for one cone of strawberry ice-cream. One cone. No more. Just one. After paying Adrien walked slowly towards Marinette and upon seeing the confused expression on her face he decided to give her an explanation.

"I was wondering if...we could share?"

Share.

Share.

One cone.

Of ice-cream.

Marinette was having an Adrien Agreste overload. She was going to blow any minute now.

But what stopped her from exploding was the worried expression on Adrien's face. Aw, he thought she didn't want to.

That's it. Adrien had ruined all hopes of a relationship with Marinette. He had broken her. Why did he think sharing an ice-cream cone was a good idea?

"I-it's okay if you don't want to, I mean I-"

Marinette cut off his stammering with her own.

"No! I mean no, I want to. Share an ice-cream. With you I mean I-"

They both stared at each other and burst out laughing.

Sitting down where they were, Adrien offered the ice-cream to Marinette for the first lick. And then took on of his own. Both of them were blushing really hard. But who knew? This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Or maybe more.

 **A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
